


Una pequeña ayuda

by wandererstark



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Dorks in Love, I'm soooooooo Pidge here, Love Confessions, M/M, Valentine's Day, klance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 11:16:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9721877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wandererstark/pseuds/wandererstark
Summary: Cuando Lance se queda por primera vez sin palabras, y en el momento menos indicado.





	

Ya llevaba varios días actuando raro. Y el mismo Lance lo sabía. Por eso decidió, en un arrebato de valentía, decirle a Keith como se sentía. Y ya todo dependería de su respuesta.

Sin embargo, cuando se encontró frente a él a solas en una de las habitaciones del castillo, sus palabras no salieron de la boca. Así que optó por un camino un poco más… indirecto.

\- O-Oye, Keith, estaba pensando… ¿Y sí vamos a ver una película los dos juntos? – Nada más terminar de hablar deseó darse varios tortazos por lo cliché que era el plan.

\- No creo que haya cine en el espacio, o al menos con un lenguaje que entendamos, ¿no?

\- ¿Y a la piscina?

\- No pienso repetir lo de la última vez.

\- ¿Entrenar?

\- Coran dice que tiene que reparar la sala.

Lance comenzó a darse por vencido. O Keith le estaba dando una indirecta bastante directa o…

\- ¡MALDITA SEA! – se oyó la voz desesperada de Pidge en la puerta - ¡¿ES QUE NO TE DAS CUENTA DE QUE TE ESTÁ PIDIENDO UNA CITA?! ¡ACEPTA YA!

Ambos paladines se giraron para encontrarse con el resto de sus compañeros mirándolos.

\- C-Cállate, Pidge. Yo no… - dejó la frase sin acabar al encontrarse con un sonrojado Keith.

\- Si querías eso solo tenías que preguntar directamente – respondió el paladín rojo escondiendo el rostro con su flequillo.

Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que significaban esas palabras y expresión, también Lance se sonrojó aun mas y se quedó sin palabras.

\- Bueno, dejemos a los tortolitos asimilar lo que acaba de pasar – dijo Coran mientras arrastraba a unos protestantes princesa Allura y Hunk.

\- Eso ha sido muy maduro por tu parte, Pidge. Ayudarles a…- oían a Shiro mientras se alejaban.

Lo último que oyeron fue como la paladín verde le cortaba: “Solo lo he hecho para que me dejen jugar al videojuego en paz”.

**Author's Note:**

> ¿Te ha gustado? ¿Algo para mejorar? ¿Algún ship en común? ¿Quieres permanecer al día de mi trabajo? ¡Sígueme a mi twitter @wandererstark para comentarme lo que quieras!  
> Kudos y comentarios también son bienvenidos :)


End file.
